The present invention relates to the treatment of fungal and yeast infections of the nails on the hands and the toes and to topical formulations that are useful for such treatment.
A common problem affecting many people is an infection called Onychomycosis caused by fungi and yeast that attack nails, and particularly toe nails. Fungi called dermatophytes are the most frequent cause of invasion of the nail. The fungi feed off the nail protein called keratin. Although the fungi are unsightly, and turns the toe nails scaly, yellow, brown or black, some people have no discomfort from the infection and, in fact, live with the condition for years and even decades. For others, however, the infection can adversely affect the quality of life when it is accompanied by itching, swelling, and general irritation. It can also lead to more serious complications including secondary bacterial infections. For instance, when an individual has impaired circulation to the feet, common among diabetics, the damage done by the fungus can permit a bacterial infection to begin in the feet. This infection may result in foot and ankle ulcers, may lead to blood poisoning and, in some cases, can lead to gangrene, thereby necessitating amputation of the foot or leg.
The most frequently isolated dermatophyte is called Trichophyton rubrum. It is caused by organisms that are present everywhere. These organisms may be picked up by the feet from the floor of commonly shared bathrooms, decks of swimming pools, beaches, by walking barefoot, or by direct contact with another carrier of the organism. Other ways of contracting the infection are through the shared use of towels, soap and cosmetics. Also, they may be spread through the improper cleaning of dermatology equipment at nail salons. Even new shoes and slippers may carry the organism. The use of an anti-fungal soap for bathing, and thoroughly drying feet and hands after bathing, can help to reduce the likelihood of contamination.
In the United States alone, it is believed that between three and five percent of the population is affected by nail fungus. Based on a total population of 200 million, this means that between 6 and 10 million people are affected. The problem used to be one that mostly affected older persons who were unable to properly cleanse and dry their feet. Now, however, nail fungus is infecting all age groups. Nail technicians and nail salons do not understand the fungus problem or how is transmitted. If equipment is not disinfected between customers, this may cause the nail infection to spread from one person to another. Furthermore, artificial nails provide a perfect environment for the growth of fungi.
The infection caused by these fungi is called onychomycosis. Onychomycosis has been found to be quite resistant to most forms of treatment. The nail infections reside in an area that is difficult to access by conventional topical treatment, and antifungal drugs cannot readily penetrate the nail plate to reach the infection sites under the nail. Therefore, onychomycosis has traditionally been treated by oral administration of antifungal drugs. This is undesirable due to the potential side effects of such drugs. Blood tests may be required to make sure that the drug can be tolerated. Furthermore, the various organisms are able to mutate in response to treatment with drugs and to rapidly become resistant to the existing drug treatment. This, of course, requires the expenditure of substantial sums of money for additional research to develop new drugs that will neutralize the mutant strains. To further exacerbate the situation is the realization that many health insurance companies regard such treatment of onychomycosis as cosmetic and, therefore, do not pay for them.
In other instances, surgical removal of the nail may be required prior to the application of topically active antifungal drugs. The drawbacks of surgical procedures are well-known. In addition to the pain and discomfort associated with the removal of the nails, the person is inconvenienced for a certain period of time while the nail grows back.
Among health-care products are many medications that are labeled as xe2x80x98naturalxe2x80x99. But despite their label, these medications contain no more than a minimal amount of ingredients that could truly be labeled as non-chemical. Instead, the treatment of topical infections with chemical medications is the method of choice within the medical and cosmetology professions.
The use of natural skin care products is based on herbs and natural oils to treat these topical infections. This treatment is much more cost-effective than is the use of pharmaceuticals. Clearly, a topical formulation having antifungal activity and that can be applied topically once or twice daily would be advantageous. Even more so would be such a product that contains no harmful chemicals or drugs.
The present invention relates to a new composition that has been found to be highly efficient in treating fungal, bacterial and viral infections of toe and finger nails. The composition consists of a liquid composition consisting essentially of the following ingredients: between about 10 and about 17 ml., of tea tree essential oil; between about 10 and about 17 ml. of lavender essential oil, and between about 1 and about 3.5 ml. of eucalyptus essential oil in a total of 30 ml. of liquid. All of the ingredients preferably are pharmaceutical grade for best results.
The invention also relations to a topical dressing which is composed of a mixture of essential oils comprising between about 10 and about 17 ml. of tea tree essential oil, between about 10 and about 17 ml. of lavender essential oil, and between about 1 and about 3.5 ml. of eucalyptus essential oil in a total of 30 ml. of liquid. All of the ingredients in the topical dressing preferably are pharmaceutical grade. The tea tree essential oil preferably is present in an amount between about 12 and about 15 ml. and, more specifically, in an amount of about 13.5 ml. The lavender essential oil preferably is present in an amount of between about 12 and about 15 ml. and, more specifically, 13.5 ml. The eucalyptus essential oil preferably is present in an amount of between about 1 and about 3.5 ml.
The invention furthermore relates to a method of treating fungal and yeast infections of toe and finger nails comprising applying a mixture of essential oils to the nails and cuticles, said mixture consisting essentially of between about 10 and about 17 ml., preferably between about 12 and about 15 ml. and, more preferably, about 13.5 of tea tree essential oil; between about 10 and about 17 ml., preferably between about 12 and about 15 ml., and, more preferably, about 13.5 of lavender essential oil, and between about 1 and about 3.5 ml., preferably about 3 ml., of eucalyptus essential oil in a total of 30 ml. of liquid. Preferably, all of the ingredients in the mixture are pharmaceutical grade.
The invention also includes the method of preventing infection of toe nails by yeast and fungal infections comprising the step of placing a small quantity of the composition consisting essentially of between about 10 and about 17 ml. of tea tree essential oil; between about 10 and about 17 ml. of lavender essential oil, and between about 1 and about 3.5 ml. of eucalyptus essential oil in a total of 30 ml. of liquid into the toe portion of shoes and slippers when not being worn. The small quantity of the composition preferably is absorbed on a cotton ball which is then placed into the toe portion of a shoe or slipper.